Lovers Lost
by Aarana Sky
Summary: Buffy has a cousin...and she is going after Angel...
1. Chapter 1

Lovers Lost  
  
by RoseMoon  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except Kimberly Summers, and   
the Giles sign :8^)the others belong to Josh and Company, so don't sue Kay!? And   
don't even think of stealing my ideas, unless someone out there wants to make a   
show out of it (Hey, it could happen!)  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This story takes place after the terrible episode (it wasn't bad,   
just what happened was) where Buffy told Angel that it was over, so if you had   
seen the episode that came after it, pretend it never happened. And the thing   
where Cordelia and Oz catching Willow and Xander, forget it, I like those   
couples together!  
  
WARNING- There are some parts in this story where there are swears.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part One  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
And with that Buffy turned away and left Angel staring at the empty void that   
his love had left.  
  
No, no, not again, I can't lose her again!  
  
Angel ran towards the door where Buffy had left, but it was too late, the last   
of her shadow disappeared over the hill.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"So Buffy, how did it go with Angel last night, did you um, you know talk?"   
  
"No Willow," Buffy stated with a role of her eyes, "we had a great time, we sat,   
drank cappichino, and talked about how lovely the demons looked this time of the   
year." With that statement, Buffy plopped down on one of the library chairs, she   
didn't get much sleep last night, and Willow and all of her questions were not   
going to help.  
  
"That bad huh?" Willow replied as she pulled a chair next to her.  
  
"What's that bad, dead boy finally live up to his name." Xander stated rather   
boldly, knowing Buffy's protectiveness towards Angel. He never really forgave   
Angel, even though he saved them.   
  
Buffy hearing this visibly winced which caught the attention of her friends.   
Willow and Xander passed looks that were ones that only they could understand.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"I can't believe she did that to us!" Angel stated, it was day, yet he couldn't   
sleep, every time he closed his eyes,he thought back to what she had said,   
trying to make sense of it all.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
THE NIGHT BEFORE  
Angel was sitting down when he heard a noise from behind. There was only one   
thing on his mind, and only one person he wanted to be there.   
  
"I was wondering when you were coming" Angel said with a grin as he took a step   
towards Buffy. He was a bit confused by her look, but thought nothing of it.   
  
"I'm not coming back." Angel took a big visible gulp, surprised, yet not at what   
he was hearing. "We're not friends, we never were. I can fool Giles :8^), and I   
can fool my friends, but I can't fool myself......or Spike for some reason."   
Buffy let out a small forced laugh, hoping that it would ease the tension in the   
room.   
  
"What I want from you, I can never have," Buffy continued even though she saw   
Angels hurt look, "you don't need me to take care of you anymore, so I'm going   
to go."  
  
Angel, to stunned and hurt could only reply, "I don't accept that"   
  
"You have to"   
  
"Look," Angel murmured as he took a step towards Buffy, she taking one step   
back, "There's got to be some way we can still see each other!"  
  
"Tell me that you don't love me." Buffy stated, knowing the answer would not be   
the answer she wanted, even though it was.  
  
Angel just stood there looking into Buffy's eyes, praying that there was any   
other way to see her.  
  
Buffy, getting her answer, turned around, while saying her good-bye.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
PRESENT TIME   
Angel, angered, picked up some wood and angrily threw it into the fire. Why   
couldn't he have just said "No Buffy, I don't love you" or "I did, but not   
anymore?"  
  
"Yeah", he replied "yet I didn't want to lose her forever either."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Buffy, earth to Buffy," this was the third time that her mother had to call   
her, and she was sick of it "BUFFY!!!!!!" Buffy jumped when she finally herd her   
mom calling her. "Yes mom?" replied as sweetly as possible, seeing that look on   
her face could only mean no good.  
  
"Buffy, how many times do I have to tell you that I hate calling you more than   
once?" Buffy turned her head so that her mother would not see her look, she   
wouldn't have liked it.   
  
"You have two messages," her mother stated, visibly annoyed that she had to play   
secretary while Buffy slept after staying out most of the night.   
  
"Faith called, she said 'your solo tonight, hot date' and your cousin called,   
from your fathers side." she says with a bit of annoyance, every one knew how   
much she hated her. "she said that she is coming for a week or two, she misses   
you."  
  
Buffy made no effort to hide her groan, but when she saw the look on her mothers   
face,she had to think...fast. "Um, you know how she is nosy, well, uhh, she   
could get in the way of my responsibilities, yeah, that's right, my   
responsibilities. When exactly is she coming?"  
  
"She said tonight, if not ASAP"  
  
"TONIGHT?! Oh god, I have entire watch tonight, Vampires everywhere, not good,   
so not good"not to mention the fact that you hate her.  
  
"I'll take care of her, I'll tell her you have a date. You still date? Even   
after um...."   
  
Yes mom I still date, I'm a dating machine," but at her mothers look, "but, only   
when you say I can which won't be till I'm 50 or 60."  
  
Her mother only nodded and walked away.  
  
Oh god Buffy thought, she could just picture the last encounter she had with her   
cousin, one memory she had tried to forget.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
2 SUMMERS AGO, L.A. 2 MONTHS BEFORE BUFFY MOVED TO SUNNYDALE   
"Well, if he was your boyfriend, then why did he come after me?" and with that   
statement said, she pulled out her compact to look at herself. She never got   
tired of looking at herself.  
  
"Because you are a bitch and a fucking hore!" Buffy threw that statement at Kim   
with such hatred that Kim had to laugh, Kim loved making people upset,   
especially when it came to her cousin, she was her favorite to tease.   
  
"Ouch, you hurt my feelings!"  
  
"What feelings? If you had any feelings, you would have left Jessie alone and go   
fucked some other guy!"  
  
" There wasn't any other guy that I would have had any more fun with, I had your   
'boy' begging for more. I don't think he could have remembered your name even if   
he tried."  
  
Buffy slapped her so hard out of anger that she toppled back almost falling   
over.  
  
"Ha ha, my mother can hit harder than that!"  
  
Buffy, angry as hell, could only turn away, afraid of what she would do if she   
didn't.  
  
"So, you don't like a little bit of friendly competition? Well, I'll leave for   
now, but I'll be back."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
PRESENT  
I guess out of everything, the little Bitch is not, at least she keeps her word.   
We'll meet again, she thought as her bus pulled into Sunnydale Station. she   
thought.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Grabbing her last stake, Buffy headed towards the den to tell her mother that   
she was leaving, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that laugh.   
"Oh Kim, your so funny! Oh Buffy, I thought I thought you left already, By the   
way, Kim's here."  
  
"Hello Kimberly"  
  
"Hello Buffilyn"   
  
At her given home Buffy flinched, and Kim got some hidden enjoyment at her   
discomfort.  
  
"Your mom was just telling me that you had a big date tonight, I wonder, is it   
that guy standing out there with the roses?  
  
Slowly Buffy moved towards the window to look to see who was out side.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Ok, wadya think? I have decided that there will be a contest. Question, Who is   
at the door? You can write what you think at Queen_Serenity@loveable.com, I will   
take praise and constructive critisism, but please don't trash my work!  
  
  
Next Part  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I repeat, I do not own any of these lovely characters except Kimberly Summers, Don't Sue Kay!? :8^) My Giles, don't steal!  
  
Authors Note- This takes place after the episode where Angel and Buffy said farewell, but not the two couples, they are still together.  
  
Warning- there is some swearing, well, enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part Two  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kim watched as Buffy inched towards the window.  
  
"Wonder who that gorgeous guy is out there" She watched her cousin closely to find her answer. _He might be her new boyfriend, but her face, it does not seem like one that would be happy to see him; he's cute, that dark hair, I wish I could see his eyes, but by the over look of him, this will be to easy!_

* * *

  
  
Buffy Inched towards the window, _Oh no!_ She thought _it couldn't be!_  
  
She slowly looked out the window, hopefully not to see what she expected.  
  
She let out a big sigh of relief when she saw Scott out there, obviously debating whether or not he should knock or not.  
  
"Oh, its just Scott" The blond stated with a slight uncomfortable laugh _As long as it wasn't Angel._  
  
"Just Scott, well, isn't he your boyfriend? Wouldn't you be more happy to se him?"   
  
Buffy looked at her cousin and made no move to answer her. She did not miss the sly coy pass her cousin tried.  
  
"Mom, I'll go see what he wants, then I'll go and you know, bye all!" And with that, Buffy left, leaving her mother to explain whom Scott was.

* * *

  
  
"You'll have to talk to her or you'll never sleep!" Angel said to him as he took the last few steps before he reached her house.  
  
As her house came into view, he saw something that he did not expect. A young boy, 17 or 18 standing on her doorstep holding many roses. Angel looked down at the single white rose with red dripping that he held. It didn't have any comparison to the roses that the guy held.  
  
_I wonder who he is?_

* * *

  
  
Buffy slowly let out a cough to get Scott's attention, he seemed too caught in his thinking to notice she came out.  
  
"Oh, ah, Buffy" He said, he was so startled that he almost dropped the roses. "I bet you are wondering what I am doing here well..."  
  
"Yah, after you dumped me, just before the dance, and saw you at the arms of another girl! Gives you much to wonder!"  
  
"Well, um I'd like to apologize, you know, I was kind of an, um, idiot" Scott looked down at his shoes again, quite unsure.  
  
"Got that right." She glared at Scott, trying to get her point across that she did not favor him at this point, but he would not look up.  
  
"Well, I realized how much I really like you, and I want you back. I have come to ask you out, one night. One night of talk that is, no promises."  
  
Buffy, stunned, had never heard Scott talk like that before.  
  
"I, uh can't, I'm busy, I'm not going out with guys or anything, but I'm busy, busy, busy!"  
  
Scott looked up, debating if he believed her "Well, then how about tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow? Yah, uh, I'll change my plans" _Anything to get out of clean-up duty_  
  
"Great, these are for you" As he reached over to give Buffy the roses, he kissed Buffy, Light, but it was like a promise "See you tomorrow" And with that he walked away.  
  
Buffy turned away and walked into the house to put away the flowers, all the while ignoring her "Sixth Sense".

* * *

  
  
Angel watched in horror as he saw this transaction between Scott and Buffy. _So this is Scott, the one she was dating when I returned_ Nothing prepared him for the pain when she agreed to go out with him, even worse, the pain when they kissed. After Buffy went into the house, Careful not to be seen, he went and put the rose on the railing, hoping, no, praying that she would see it and know its meaning.

* * *

  
  
"Damn double sided windows, can't hear a damn thing!" While Kim thoughtfully watched, Joyce was getting cocoa. "By the look of things, he's begging, and from what auntie said, they used to date" But when she saw them kiss, she felt a joy that she hasn't felt since that night.  
  
"Oh goody-goody!"  
  
As Buffy headed towards the door to exit, Kim made no move to make it look like she wasn't watching. A she was about to turn away to talk to her couz about this Scott kid, she saw someone come out of the shadows and place a single rose on the railing.  
  
_With Buffy's record today_ Kim thought, wheels turning in her head _Pray number two_

* * *

  
  
Whadya think? Please, no more guesses, which would be cheating. I would like feedback, but please don't be mean! Queen_Serenity@loveable.com  
  
  



	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these Characters except Kimberly Summers, They all belong to Josh and Com. I am just their lovely servant.  
  
Authors note- this takes after the terrible episode where Buffy and Angel said good-bye, but the two couples stayed together. The Christmas episode never played, or last nights, THEY FIRED GILES!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part Three  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing? Who gave you the right to spy on me and."  
  
"Your boyfriend" Kim finished with a knowing smirk.  
  
"He is not my boyfriend!" She said that not just to protect herself, but Scott as well.  
  
"Ok, if you say so!" And with that, Kim got up and left the room, her laughter trailing behind her.  
  
"I'll kill her one day" Buffy vowed as she left the house. As she was about to run, something on the railing caught her eye. As Buffy picked up the rose, she wondered who put this there, and why Angel's name was the only one she could think of.

* * *

  
  
"Yah, me and Oz had a great time last night. Oz got three hole in ones!"  
  
"You guys went miniature golfing?" Cordy said with a bit of disgust.  
  
"Yah, well it was better than staying in one spot all night, if you don't count the hockey that was being played." Oz said, he felt he had to protect Willow.  
  
"Hockey?" Will said, still ignorant in the way of the sexes "you saw Hockey, who won?"  
  
"I'll explain that to you later Will, hey, that's a first!" Xander thought Willows ignorance was cute.  
  
"What's a first?" Buffy said as she entered the library, and since she had to fight all night long, she looked, and felt like hell. All of her friends just had to agree too.   
  
"What's the matter Buff, Gymnastics not going your way? Or is it just a bad hair day?"  
  
"Xander, your hanging around Cordelia to much" As Giles :8^)said that, every one turned to look his way.  
  
"Giles :8^), wow, did you loosen your tie today?" Buffy said in disbelief.  
  
"What my tie, uh no, at least I don't think so" All the kids had to stifle a laugh while Giles :8^) had a look of pure confusion.   
  
"So what were you all talking about, you look as if all of you are going to Die!" The way that Buffy felt right now, Faith should talk! "What's the matter Buffy, tough day at the office?"  
  
"Yah, of all the nights you had to give in to temptation you had to choose the worst night of the year!"  
  
"Well what did you do before me? Oh yah the slayeretts."   
  
"Hey, that's Mr. Slayerett to you thank you" None of the 'Slayeretts' could stifle their moan.  
  
"Hey, if I could turn down a date with Scott..."   
  
"You almost weren't out with Scott! In your words, spill!"   
  
"Willow, later" Buffy stated with a forced grin "We have more important things to discuss"   
  
"What, another Demon?" Giles :8^) Asked, opening another book, prepared to look for it.   
  
"Worse my cousin...."   
  
"Is she cute? Oww Cordy"   
  
".... from Hell" She spent the next ten minutes telling her friends, and Cordy, about the last encounter she had with her cousin, and last night.   
  
"Wow, and we thought Cordy was bad, Oww hey..."  
  
"Watch your mouth Xander." Cordillia said with a glance that told him that if he didn't shut up soon, she would have all of the closets locked.  
  
"Yah and she.."   
  
"Well couz, I thought you would at least wait until I settled down before you start spreading all that gossip about me" Buffy and Company turned to look at the 5'6 Blond bombshell with bright blue eyes.  
  
"Ow, Cordy, stop hitting me like that!" Xander stated as his mouth dropped, again, at the new girl.  
  
"So Kim, slithering up on people as usual" Buffy said, a triumphant smirk on her face.  
  
"Such touching words from my dear, dear cousin" Kim walked over a took the chair that Buffy just left.  
  
"Well cousin dear, are you going to introduce me, or am I going to have to find out myself?"   
  
"Oh please stop with the lovable act, they know all about you, if only you arrived a little bit sooner, they might have fallen for it."   
  
"Ok! Hey all, I'm Kim"   
  
"Cordelia, not Cordy"  
  
"Willow"   
  
"Oz"   
  
"Alexander, not Xander"  
  
"And I am Mr. Giles :8^)"   
  
"Well nice to meet you all, it is nice to see some hospitality."   
  
"Hospitality is only given where it is due." Every one was shocked that something smart finally came out of Cordelias mouth/head.  
  
"Well, Cordy, it is nice to see you haven't judged me, and we look like we could have been friends" Xander had to hold Cordelia down with all of his strength. "It makes me wonder why all of you are in the library, hanging with the, uh, teacher?"   
  
"I'd rather be in a room full of teachers and light it on fire, then be in a room with you for 5 min. couz dear" and with a look from her dear friends, she had to add "Not literally of course, I like this school."  
  
"Fine, I can take a hint" and with that she got up and left.   
  
"I can see what you mean," Willow said in a low voice. 

* * *

  
  
_Gee, she has the bestest friends, that Xander was pretty cute, but I won't waist my time with him when Scott will give me what I want and more, well, speak of the devil_ all of a sudden, if on cue, Scott walked down the hallway _Come this way_ Kim thought as she jacked up her skirt and inch, and tossed her blond hair. _This will be easy, like the last one_  
  
"Hi Scott" Kim said approaching him "I'm Kim, Buffy's cousin, and i just couldn't wait to meet you!" _Smile!_   
  
Scott looked at the beautiful girl that stood in front of him. It was obvious that she was throwing herself on him, but she was no Buffy. "Hi Kim, nice to meet you, but look, I have to get to class..." _What class?_ Scott thought "...and well, bye"  
  
_He's lying, Buffy got to him._ "But we just met, don't you want to get to know each other?" _Do anything_   
  
Scott was stunned when Kim threw her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. That was when Buffy decided to make her appearance.

* * *

  
  
"Hey guys, I have to find Scott and make plans for tonight" _I miss him _Buffy thought as headed towards the door. "Bye Buffy, have fun...uh, what ever you are doing, have fun."  
  
"Ok Giles :8^), I'll take that as a good night for dating, and that I need to get you a life" And with that, Buffy left the library, only to see Kim kissing her boyfriend.

* * *

  
  
Ok, wadya think of Part three? I always welcome feedback. Queen_Serenity@loveable.com  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters accept Kimberly Summers, And I am embarrassed to do so. If you read the other part you will know what I mean. They all belong to Josh And Co. don't sue, no money.  
  
Authors note- couples together, forget Christmas, enjoy! Bring back Giles!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part Four  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_How dare that bitch_ "Kehem, was I interrupting something?" Buffy said as casualty as she could.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, this is Scott, my new boyfriend."  
  
_With her arm through his, it almost looks natural_ "Do you have any prayers cousin Dear?" _before I hit you_ The message was clear in all of their minds, Buffy was looking for a fight, and Kim didn't care, she really didn't know how strong Buffy was.   
  
"Uh, Buffy I'm sorry, she came up to me and..." Scott said, while struggling to get away from Kim.  
  
"I know Scott, this is not the first time this has happened" Buffy inched towards Kim to intimidate her, its much harder when they don't know that she is the slayer.   
  
"Back off Rambo Barbie..." Kim said, putting her hands up.  
  
"No" Buffy replied "I warned you, and this time I won't walk away" Buffy was inches away from Kim at this point.  
  
"Wait, what is going on heeere.." To late, Buffy hit Kim with her hardest blow, she was so angry that she didn't even realize that she broke Kim's nose, or that her arm broke in the fall.   
  
"Damn, ouch, I'll get you Buffy, the only way I know how, I'll go after the guy with the rose..."  
  
"But I brought the roses, I wouldn't..." Scott started, trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Not you, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole, the...other guy" Kim said with the best possible smirk she could.   
  
"You stay away from Angel" Buffy said beginning to panic.   
  
"Angel who the hell is..."  
  
Oh, so that is his name, he is next on my list!" Kim looked at Scott then Buffy and tried to stand finding it very hard to do with the pain.   
  
"You stay the hell away from Angel or you will get more than you have already received." And with that, Buffy turned around to leave.  
  
"Wait Buffy..." But Buffy didn't stop, so Scott ran after her.   
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Lovers Lost**  
by Aarana Sky

  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters accept Kimberly Summers, And I am embarrassed to do so. If you read the other part you will know what I mean. They all belong to Joss And Co. don't sue, no money.  
  
Authors note- couples together, forget Christmas enjoy! Bring back Giles!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part Five  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'God, she could have at least left my nose the way it was, now how am I supposed to go after Angel?' Kim thought as she made her way to the nurse, but some teacher got in the way.   
  
"Excuse me, can I see your hall pass...oh my god, what happened to you?   
  
"Buffy Summers, S-U-M-M-E-R-S, she is a junior" she was pretty lucky, three birds with one stone.   
  
"You're Kim right," the teacher said, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Yah so..." this teacher looked familiar.  
  
"You deserved it." and with that Giles walked away.  
  
_That bastard! He's a friend of Buffy's, should he do that? I'll find out_

* * *

  
  
"Buffy Summers report to the library with your over due books immediately..."  
  
_god!_ Buffy thought _they are going to think that I never return my books_ "Um, Mrs..  
  
"Here is your pass," the teacher said with the pass in hand.

* * *

  
  
"Giles, people are starting to wonder if I ever return my books" Buffy said as she headed towards his office.  
  
"Buffy, I saw your cousin in the hallway...."  
  
"Yeah, it felt good to hit her" Buffy said, she hasn't felt this happy in weeks.  
  
"Hit her..." Giles had some confusion in his voice, it looked like more than a hit.  
  
"Yup, did she tell you I beat her up till she almost died? She is a profesional actress you know."  
  
"Oh, well yes I guess..."  
  
"Ok Giles, is that all?" Buffy was left the Library without even waiting for an answer.

* * *

  
  
"Lets see, where would Angel be?" Kim said as she looked through Buffy's diary. "Oh, I finally did not find an entry that sounds like something from Anne Rice."  
  
_I met Angel in the graveyard again last night. He must be there every night, seeing he has nothing better to do..._  
  
"So, the graveyard, not the most romantic place, but it will do."

* * *

  
  
Buffy was on her way home when she got this strange feeling that something was wrong, or something was going to be wrong. 

* * *

  
  
Angel paced the graveyard wondering where Buffy was. _She should have been here by now_ Angel thought as he left to see if he could find her when he saw Buffy being stalked, clueless to her, by a Vampire.  
  
"Buffy," Angel screamed as he dived towards the vampire that was stalking her, but when she turned around, he realized that it wasn't Buffy.  
  
Kim, horrified at this sight, was glad to see Angel fighting this guy who was about to attack her. "Thanks Angel!" Kim cried, thankful that he was already falling in love with her.  
  
Angel, surprised that she knew his name faltered and the attacker knocked him out and came after Kim. He grabbed her by the neck and swung her around so he could see her neck much more clearly. He was just about to bite her when the guy suddenly turned to dust.   
  
"What the hell?" Kim cried as she turned to see a woman with long dark hair with a face that said she was not having a good day. "Oh," Kim cried "he broke my nose, and my arm" She hoped that Angel would take care of her.  
  
"Ouch, I should never attack on instinct" Angel said, finally awakening from his dream about Buffy. "Who are you?" he was upset because he had let his guard down for a second.  
  
"My name is Kim, and you saved me, here is your reward" with that she went over and gave him a passionate Kiss "Take me to your house so I can get cleaned up."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Lovers Lost

By Aarana Sky

Disclaimer- don't own any of them, anyone want to adopt Kim? Joss W. owns the rest 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Part Six

When Buffy arrived home, she realized that something was different, but she could not place it. She grabbed the rose that Angel had given her, and headed out. 'This is the end, once and for all' Buffy thought, already on her way to the graveyard.

***

Angel carried Kim into his apartment, and onto his bed. "There now, nice and comfortable" 'who is she? And why does she remind me of Buffy?' "Thank you angel, what happened out there, and who was that girl?" Angel was getting a washcloth to wash her face when he answered, "Her name is Faith, you are lucky she was there." "No Angel, I was lucky you were there," Kim said as he leaned down to wash her face. She started her plan by pulling his face down for a kiss. "No," Angel cried, "I'm taken" "Not any more" she looked down at his hand to the ring he wore, the one Buffy kept on the night stand next to her bed. She grabbed his hand, took the ring off, and threw it. "Now you are mine!" "I belong to Buffy" He said, trying to get away "You belong to me" She said in a low sexy voice. She then kissed him, and was thrilled when he kissed her back 'finally' she thought 

* * *

Buffy arrived a few minuets after Faith had saved her cousins life. "And you saved her?" Buffy cried as Faith told her the story "Sorry, god, she was in trouble Ok, and I saved her." "Where are they now?" Buffy said, her tone of voice meaning business. "Um, Angel took her to his place, she had a broken nose and arm" Faith responded, backing up a step at her look. "Let me guess, she claimed a Vampire did it right?" Buffy then started to leave "Yeah, how. Did you guess?" "I did it to her this morning" Buffy yelled just before she was out of view.

***

'I got him' Kim thought as she and Angel Kissed, somehow, Angel had found his way on top of her, and as if on cue, Buffy walked in 'man, does she always have suck perfect timing?' Kim thought "Oh, Kim, you never do get the idea the first time, maybe seconds will give you that second thought." Angel jumped off of Kim when he heard Buffy's voice, he was terrified, But Kim had a smirk. "Angel will protect me, won't you Angel." Kim stated as she decided she would tease Buffy. "I've killed him once, one more time wouldn't hurt" Buffy threw that statement at Kim, and as planned, the smirk lifted off of her face. "Buffy, you wouldn't..." Angel said, trying to calm down a hysterical Buffy "Angel shut up, I'll deal with you later. Cousin dear is first" "Cousin?" Angel said as looked between Buffy and Kim, no wonder they look alike! "Wait, one question, you killed Angel?" Kim got up from the bed; ready to make fun of Buffy for what she had just said. "Yes, and sent him to hell for 100 years, it almost killed me the first time, but as they say, practice makes perfect" Buffy said, eyes never leaving Angels. "But..." Kim started, letting this all sink in, finally taking her cousin seriously "Do you remember the guy who attacked you?" with Kim's nod she continued "Good, Angels like him, only nice, at least I thought he was. I am the Slayer, known all over the world, and that also means Kimmy Darling, I'm strong as hell, and since, by your face, you still don't believe me, I'll prove it." And with that, she lunged at Kim, but Angel stopped her. "I knew it" Buffy said as she turned around to leave. "Buffy wait," angel said, as he started towards her. "No Angel," Buffy said with tears in her eyes " you should have stayed in hell. And with that, Buffy left, Leaving a scared Kim, and a depressed Angel. 

***

Whadya think? One more part left to go, it is shorter, but I have to finish it off. Any feedback is welcome, but don't trash my story.


	7. Chapter 7

Lovers Lost 

By Aarana Sky 

Disclaimer- don't own any of them, anyone want to adopt Kim? Josh W. owns the rest 

Authors Note: I know, really short…but I had to close it off really nice and quick *giggle*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Seven

Angel thought as he watched Kim sleep. She was scared of Buffy so she refused to go home. 'What reason would Buffy have to hate Kim like this?' he can not believe that he could hurt Buffy like this 'but I was hurt, and that is why I turned to Kim' Angel smashed his fist into the wall feeling only a minimal amount of pain. 'I didn't think it would turn out this way' 

* * * 

Buffy ran, she didn't know where to, but she had to run. She didn't realize it until she was there that she was at the house of her best friend Willow. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. It was a full moon, so she was probably at the library. Next she went to Xanders, she needed to talk, she couldn't run away again, but she just didn't know if she could not. Another un-answered door she was looking at. Buffy started walking down the street, her only thought was, 'Alone, all alone' The End 

* * * 

Ok, one of those "what happened?" endings. If you don't like this ending, tell me nicely, and I'll write one that you like, just telling me how you want it to end. 


End file.
